


Quel che è troppo è troppo

by Kazaha_87



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Gen, Sora è stata sia con Taichi che con Yamato in passato, Spoiler per il secondo film Digimon Adventure tri - Ketsui (Determinazione), amicizia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato non riusciva più a sopportare il comportamento di Taichi.<br/>Non era più il Taichi che conosceva.<br/>Non era più il leader che era sempre stato.<br/>Non era più la persona che aveva sempre ammirato… e non lo sopportava!<br/>Chiunque, ma <em>non</em> Taichi!<br/>Come poteva – lui fra tutti! – avere dei dubbi?<br/>Finché era Jou, Koushiro… addirittura Mimi – maledizione! – poteva ancora sopportarlo, ma Taichi? No.<br/>Doveva fare qualcosa… <em>qualunque</em> cosa che fosse in suo potere per far sì che rinsavisse!<br/>Rivoleva indietro il Digiprescelto del Coraggio…<br/>Rivoleva indietro <em>il suo migliore amico</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quel che è troppo è troppo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ENOUGH IS ENOUGH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270175) by [Kazaha_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87). 



> ATTENZIONE!: contiene spoiler del secondo film Digimon Adventure tri - Ketsui (Determinazione), quindi proseguite a vostro rischio e pericolo se non l'avete ancora visto.

Yamato non riusciva più a sopportare il comportamento di Taichi.

Non era più il Taichi che conosceva.

Non era più il leader che era sempre stato.

Non era più la persona che aveva sempre ammirato… e non lo sopportava!

Chiunque, ma _non_ Taichi!

Come poteva – lui fra tutti! – avere dei dubbi?

Finché era Jou, Koushiro… addirittura Mimi – maledizione! – poteva ancora sopportarlo, ma Taichi? No.

Doveva fare qualcosa… _qualunque_ cosa che fosse in suo potere per far sì che rinsavisse!

Rivoleva indietro il Digiprescelto del Coraggio…

Rivoleva indietro _il suo migliore amico_.

E per questo scopo aveva già pianificato come fare per riprenderselo. Per tornare alla normalità…

Quella mattina, per prima cosa non appena arrivato a scuola, si era presentato dal professor Nishijima.

Era arrivato troppo presto, quindi aveva dovuto aspettare fuori dal suo ufficio finché questi, finalmente, non si era deciso ad arrivare col suo solito sacchetto pieno di ciambelle alla mano.

Così Yamato gli chiese il favore per cui era venuto mentre accettò il dolce che l’uomo gli offrì: la chiave per il tetto.

Yamato, infatti, sapeva – così come molti altri studenti nella scuola – che quel pomeriggio era lui di ricognizione nei corridoi, e sapeva che gli avrebbe detto di sì.

Sapeva anche che il professor Nishijima avrebbe capito subito il motivo dietro quella richiesta, ma non gli importava.

Beh… a dire il vero gli importava, ma parlare con Taichi era più importante, e questa consapevolezza, da sola, era abbastanza per far sì che il fatto di mostrare a terzi il suo ‘lato buono’ – chiamiamolo così – passasse in secondo piano.

Per questa ragione era poi tornato più tardi, durante la pausa pranzo, per recuperare le famigerate chiavi…

Ancora una volta il destino del mondo era in pericolo per colpa di Ichijouji e loro, in qualità di Digiprescelti, avevano il dovere di aiutare, che piacesse loro o no.

Che lo volessero o no.

Non avevano scelta: era una cosa più grande di loro.

_Come poteva Taichi avere dubbi a riguardo?!_

 

Yamato sospirò e controllò l’ora.

Quattro minuti all’ultima campana, finalmente!

Cominciò a mettere via le sue cose in modo tale da trovarsi pronto, e la campanella stava ancora suonando quando il biondo raggiunse la porta della sua classe.

“Scusi, prof! Oggi vado di fretta…” fu tutto ciò che disse e non attese una risposta per fiondarsi fuori.

Non dovette attendere molto, una volta raggiunta la classe di Taichi due porte più avanti lungo lo stesso corridoio, prima che il suo ‘bersaglio’ comparisse nel suo campo visivo insieme a Sora.

Yamato si era praticamente spalmato al muro oltre la porta perché Taichi non lo vedesse nel momento in cui fosse uscito, perché non voleva che questi trovasse una scusa per evitarlo per l’ennesima volta.

Nel momento stesso in cui il suo amico attraversò la soglia, Yamato afferrò Taichi per un polso.

“CHE CAZ---!! YAMATO!”

“Per favore, Sora”, Yamato si limitò ad ignorare le lamentele del suo amico. “Andresti a riferire alla squadra di calcio che oggi Taichi è impegnato e non può raggiungerli per gli allenamenti?”

“EHI TU!”, si ribellò il bruno e si liberò dalla presa dell’altro; tuttavia la sua ‘libertà’ non durò che pochi secondi perché Yamato lo riafferrò quasi al volo e, stavolta, badò bene di stringere più forte per assicurarsi che l’amico non fosse in grado di liberarsi tanto facilmente una seconda volta. “COME TI PERMETTI DI DECIDERE PER GLI ALTRI?!”

“Sta’ zitto e seguimi. Stai attirando l’attenzione.”, sibilò Yamato.

“OH NO! _TU_ STAI ATTIRANDO L’ATTENZIONE, IDIOTA!”, gli gridò di rimando. “CHE CAZZO DI PROBLEMI HAI?!”

Davanti a questa scena, Sora decise che probabilmente era il caso che intervenisse anche lei. Dopotutto, erano ancora davanti alla classe, e il professore era ancora dentro…

Inoltre, li conosceva: sapeva che a breve sarebbe volato il primo pugno.

Sapendo questo, la ragazza si sentì in dovere di tentare, come minimo, di salvarli entrambi da una detenzione di lì a breve o, peggio, da una sospensione…

“Taichi. Per favore. Fa’ come dice.”, disse e posò una mano, gentile e comprensiva, sulla spalla del suo ex-ragazzo mentre sospirò rassegnata ai metodi di persuasione del suo _altro_ ex-ragazzo. “Voi due avete bisogno di scambiare quattro chiacchiere. E tu, Taichi, hai davvero bisogno del tuo migliore amico.”, aggiunse poi in poco più di un sussurro ai due in modo tale che nessun altro attorno a loro potesse sentire.

Entrambi strabuzzarono gli occhi.

 _Cacchio! Le donne!_ , fu ciò che entrambi pensarono nello stesso momento, e nello stesso momento le risposero con un sospiro a metà fra la rassegnazione e l’irritazione.

“E VA BENE!”, cedette infine Taichi e, digrignando i denti, si liberò dalla stretta attorno al suo polso con uno strattone mentre Yamato si limitò a voltare le spalle a entrambi e a fare strada, sicuro, stavolta, che l’altro l’avrebbe finalmente seguito.

 

“Com’è che hai le chiavi?”, Taichi ruppe il silenzio opprimente che li aveva inglobati per tutto il tempo che avevano attraversato svariati corridoi e avevano salito diversi piani e, finalmente, avevano raggiunto l’ultima rampa di scale che portava al sogno di ogni studente di ogni scuola: il tetto.

“Nishijima-sensei” fu tutto ciò che Yamato disse prima che la conversazione morisse ancora una volta mentre estrasse dalla tasca dei pantaloni la chiave. Poi fece entrare Taichi e richiuse – che non si sa mai… Infine rimosse la chiave dalla toppa e se la rimise in tasca.

“Cos’è? Tutto questo casino per poi non aprire bocca?”, lo provocò Taichi. “Se devi startene lì impalato a fissarmi forse sarebbe stato meglio se venivi al campo a guardarmi giocare.”

Yamato inspirò ed espirò profondamente cercando di mantenere la calma – non certo una sua virtù tanto per cominciare…

“Voglio capire che diavolo ti sta succedendo.”, proclamò a gran voce infine, serio.

“Non è affar tuo.”

Yamato sbuffò sonoramente.

“Invece sì”, dichiarò, e Taichi gli rispose con lo stesso sbuffo annoiato.

“Invece _no_. E se questo è tutto quello che dovevi dirmi, allora non serviva che mandassi Sora ad avvertire che non sarei andato ai miei allenamenti, perché è esattamente dove andrò adesso.”

Taichi fece per superarlo quando Yamato lo afferrò per il bavero della camicia con la mano sinistra e, con l’altra, gli sferrò un pugno in pieno viso.

“Quel che è troppo è troppo.”, grugnì. “Sono _stufo marcio_ delle tue stronzate, Taichi! Ho il diritto di sapere che diavolo ti sta succedendo.”

“Hai _il diritto_ di sapere?!”, gli fece il verso il bruno con un incredulo sbotto di risa mentre si ripulì da un sottile rivolo di sangue al lato della bocca col dorso della mano sinistra. “Davvero? E da quando, di grazia? Ad ogni modo, Yamato, sono davvero, _davvero_ desolato: non lo sapevo!”

E detto questo, Taichi decise di ripagare l’amico con la sua stessa moneta, e mirò dritto al volto a sua volta.

“Ti chiedo scusa in anticipo per le lamentele delle tue fan.”, ghignò a Yamato, e questo fu l’inizio di una vera e propria battaglia senza esclusione di colpi che durò per svariati, interminabili minuti.

 

“…è la prima volta che hai la meglio su di me…”, ansimò Taichi alla fine, quando si ritrovò insolitamente impossibilitato a muoversi con la schiena a terra ed entrambi i polsi ai lati della testa, bloccati in una stretta salda mentre Yamato, sopra di lui, gli impediva qualunque altro movimento con la forza del proprio peso.

“È la prima volta che sei _tu_ ad essere nel torto.”, ammise i suoi stessi errori del passato incredibilmente senza problemi e senza vacillare.

Dopo un breve momento di puro shock alla eclatante dichiarazione di Yamato – qualcosa che davvero non aveva visto arrivare – Taichi sbuffò in una cinica risata.

“E chi l’ha deciso? _Tu_?”, lo sbeffeggiò, ma, alla fine, non fu in grado di sostenere lo sguardo di Yamato a lungo e, inconsciamente, abbassò gli occhi dai suoi.

“Perché ti ostini ad insistere a non darmi ragione?”, ribatté Yamato, ignorando il tono derisorio nell’ultimo commento di Taichi e riconoscendo in esso una coda di paglia bella e buona. “Lo capisci, vero, che non sei solo in tutto questo? Non è tutto sulle tue spalle!”, tentò di essere ragionevole. “Siamo una squadra… e noi siamo migliori amici…”, rimarcò, intendento loro due. “…o forse per te non è più così?”, concluse infine con ciò che lo spaventava di più da quando era cominciata tutta quella nuova faccenda dei Digimon Infetti, e Taichi percepì tutte le insicurezze e l’ansia in quell’ultima domanda.

Tuttavia, non sapendo bene che replicare a questo, il bruno si limitò a morsicarsi l’interno della guancia e rimase zitto, evitando lo sguardo dell’amico per via dei sensi di colpa che provava per non essere in grado di rispondergli con ciò che sapeva Yamato avrebbe voluto sentire.

“Taichi…”, Yamato sospirò, stavolta non sapendo bene nemmeno lui dove guardare, e finalmente lasciò la presa sui suoi polsi anche se non si mosse da sopra di lui. “Che ti è successo? Sei cambiato…”, dichiarò. “Dimmi: che fine ha fatto l’arrogante bastardo che conoscevo?”, gli chiese, e non aveva la più pallida idea di che diavolo di espressione avesse lui stesso in quel momento. “Se hai un problema, perché non puoi condividerlo con noi?”

Fece una pausa e poi, un po’ incerto e, a dir la verità, ben più che solo un po’ spaventato – anche se non l’avrebbe mai e poi mai ammesso a parole – gli domandò: “Perché non puoi condividerlo con _me_?”

Taichi chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo e, quando infine li riaprì, fu come se mancassero, in un certo senso, del brillio che li caratterizzava.

E questa cosa spaventò a morte Yamato.

E lo fece preoccupare.

“Perché tu non lo sei. Tu sei sempre lo stesso.”, gli rispose in tono piatto.

Yamato davvero non era cambiato di una sola virgola in tutti quegli anni!

Erano cresciuti entrambi, ma lui era rimasto lo stesso di sei anni prima.

Come diamine fosse stato in grado di farlo, beh, Taichi non ne aveva la benché minima idea.

“E come mai _questo_ dovrebbe essere un problema?”, protestò Yamato. “I miei valori sono rimasti gli stessi!”, cercò di giustificarsi, ma poi esitò e, improvvisamente, il suo tono di voce si fece più aspro. “…ma non posso dire di essere sicuro che per te sia lo stesso, a dire il vero…”

Taichi, per tutta risposta, respirò lentamente e profondamente, cercando le parole… quelle giuste.

Fissò Yamato negli occhi per la prima volta dopo svariati minuti e attese in silenzio che il suo amico si scostasse da sopra di lui; infine si alzò e gli diede le spalle per raggiungere la ringhiera qualche metro più avanti.

Un silenzio opprimente calò su di loro finché Taichi non lo infranse, tornando a guardarlo dritto in faccia.

“Tu non hai paura, Yamato?”, gli chiese sinceramente, arrendendosi a condividere con lui ciò che lo affliggeva, e Yamato, per tutta risposta, aggrottò la fronte, confuso.

Dopo una breve pausa in cui si soffermò a rifletterci su, ammise onestamente che sì, aveva paura; tuttavia non era sicuro di capire il perché di quella domanda. “Ma ciò che provo non è importante.”, aggiunse. “Quel che sta succedendo è qualcosa che va oltre noi, e noi, in qualità di Digiprescelti, abbiamo il dovere di dare una mano… dobbiamo fare tutto ciò che è in nostro potere per poter aiutare, il nostro mondo, Digiworld, e anche i Digimon stessi.”

“Ma hai visto anche tu la devastazione che ci siamo lasciati alle spalle, e non è stata tutta colpa solo dei Digimon Infetti! …e che succederebbe se qualcuno dovesse morire?”, finalmente diede voce alla sua più grande remora e, a quell’ultima domanda, Yamato si limitò a sbuffare esasperato.

“Come diavolo fai a non capire che se non facciamo niente _allora_ _sì_ che morirà davvero qualcuno?! E, se non agiamo, e se non agiamo _in fretta_ , presto le vittime ci saranno, e rischiamo che siano numerose!!”

“Ma—“, provò a protestare Taichi.

“Ma COSA?!”, gli gridò in faccia Yamato, le sue dita affondate in una morsa sulle spalle del suo amico mentre lo scuoteva nella speranza che servisse per farlo rinsavire, in qualche modo – non importava come! – e tuttavia niente affatto sicuro che potesse funzionare.

Non dopo il suo ultimo commento…

E non dopo i dubbi che gli aveva mostrato di avere…

“Hai visto anche tu cosa ha fatto quel dannato Ichijouji ai Digimon! Hai visto anche tu quel che è successo a Leomon! E Leomon è _uno di noi_! È un nostro _amico_! Qualcuno che ci ha aiutati così tante volte in passato! E Ichijouji, Dio solo sa come, è riuscito a usare Meicoomon per i suoi scopi malvagi, e _ha infettato il nostro amico!_ ”, ripeté. “Dimmi, Taichi”, si rivolse infine direttamente a lui, “e se la prossima volta toccasse a uno dei _nostri_   Digimon?”, gli gridò, ai limiti dell’esasperazione. “Sinceramente, io non voglio perdere Gabumon, e _tu_ , che hai già rischiato una volta di perdere Agumon per causa sua, dimmi come diavolo puoi anche solo sopportare _il pensiero_ di rischiare di perderlo di nuovo!!”

“Ma tutte quelle persone---”

“E ALLORA COSA MI DICI DEI DIGIMON?!”, ribatté Yamato. “Sei un Digiprescelto, cazzo! Come cavolo fai a non pensare anche a loro?! E, in ogni caso, credi forse che qualcuno di noi voglia davvero combattere?! _Ma non abbiamo scelta!_ Se ci limitiamo a guardare e non facciamo niente per fermarlo la situazione può solo peggiorare. COME CAZZO FAI A NON RENDERTENE CONTO?!”, Yamato gli chiese, esasperato, confuso e letteralmente _inorridito_ dalla vera ragione che stava dietro lo sconsiderato comportamento del suo migliore amico e i suoi ancor più assurdi _dubbi_ su cosa fosse giusto fare e cosa no.

Come se avessero avuto scelta fin dall’inizio…

E quell’ultima considerazione, quella sui Digimon, infine, fu ciò che fece scattare qualcosa in Taichi.

“Yamato…”, sussurrò, la sua voce rotta, e, per la prima volta dopo anni e anni, le lacrime scesero copiose a rigargli il volto.

E Yamato, allarmato da un lato e incerto sul cosa fare in una situazione simile dall’altro, in un impulso si avvicinò al suo migliore amico e, chiudendo la distanza che li separava, premette fermamente la sua mano destra contro la nuca di Taichi e lo forzò a piegarsi in avanti e a nascondere il volto contro la sua spalla.

“Taichi…”, cercò di confortarlo al meglio delle sue possibilità e, per un istante, mentre pronunciava il suo nome, la sua voce tremò impercettibilmente. “Hai già conosciuto la paura in passato, e sei sceso a termini con essa.”, disse, “L’hai superata, in un modo o nell’altro. Lo puoi fare ancora. _So_ che puoi farcela.”, lo rassicurò, cercando di dargli coraggio e sostegno come Taichi aveva fatto così spesso con lui in passato. E Yamato credeva in ogni singola parola che aveva pronunciato.

Si prese una breve pausa, cercando altre parole adatte in un momento del genere.

“Sei il Digiprescelto del Coraggio per un motivo…”, dichiarò sicuro di sé e di quel che diceva. “Così come sei anche _il nostro leader_ per un motivo. Perciò vedi di trovare un modo per superare le tue dannatissime paure una volta per tutte e torna da noi. Rivoglio indietro il mio migliore amico ad ogni costo, quindi preparati.”

Gli venne da ridere a ciò che stava per aggiungere.

“Un bel gancio”, sogghignò sotto i baffi mentre sventolò un pugno in aria con la mano che non era immersa nella folta chioma ribelle del bruno, “o, nei casi peggiori, una bella rissa, ha sempre risolto _tutti_ i nostri problemi di comunicazione in passato…”, continuò. “Quindi, se la tua ‘panacea per ogni male’ di prima non era abbastanza, sono pronto a riprendere da dove abbiamo lasciato… così, tanto perché tu lo sappia…”, rise, sentendosi un po’ più leggero e, un momento dopo, sospirò al suo stesso suggerimento di un istante prima. Ma Taichi conosceva Yamato meglio di chiunque altro, e sapeva che era serio.

Dannatamente serio.

Alle parole del suo amico, il bruno rise a sua volta, anche se ancora fra quelle dannate lacrime che sembravano non volerci dare un taglio, ma, per quella stessa ragione, non si mosse da dov’era, continuando a nascondere il volto contro la sua spalla per la vergogna di farsi vedere in quelle condizioni e per il tipico orgoglio maschile ferito.

Non poteva mostrare a Yamato le sue lacrime, anche se lui stesso, in passato, aveva visto le sue, e anche in ben più di un’occasione…

“Direi che per oggi ne ho prese abbastanza…”, Taichi si arrese e, a quell’ultimo commento, scoppiarono a ridere insieme.

Poi, quando infine, dopo diversi minuti, Taichi riuscì a calmarsi, sempre poggiato contro la spalla di Yamato, ingoiando il suo orgoglio, mugugnò un debole “Ad ogni modo… grazie.”

E così, dopo quelle lunghe settimane di guerra fredda tra loro due, non visto da Taichi così come lui stesso non poteva vedere l’espressione sul volto dell’amico da quella posizione, Yamato tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo e sorrise a niente in particolare di fronte a sé.

Ora, finalmente, si sentiva più leggero.


End file.
